General rules
These are the general rules for the HGG Altis Life server. They are listed in-game on the map (Default: ). UP-TO-DATE AS OF 26 April 2014 - v3.0 Text highlighted in red has been updated recently. Don't be a dick! #If an admin has to tell you that you are being a dick, then you are being a dick. #Causing grief towards other players will get you kicked. #Disrupting Roleplay situations. #It is up to an admin to decide if you are a dick or not. New life rule #If you are killed by a cop or an enemy gang member/rebel you get unwanted and it's a new life. #If you get disconnected from game mid-arrest, present yourself to the nearest police station. #If you die, you cannot seek revenge. #If you are RDM'd, it is not a new life. #If at any point you hit respawn, it is not a new life. #If you are being chased, or anything that results in your ACCIDENTAL death because of a cop/gang/rebel, that is a new life. #If you purposefully kill yourself to get out of a situation, it is not a new life. #'NLR' does not apply to police. Towing/load vehicle rules #Do not troll, otherwise it will be removed. #Don't do things such as pulling up in front of an occupied vehicle while someone is inside and load the vehicle. #Don't purposefully drop vehicles on top of others! #This feature is in testing stages, we hold no responsibility in any damages in-game Random deathmatching RDM AMENDED The most important rule: If your life isn't in danger, you can not shoot/kill. Under no circumstances is killing an unarmed civilian or police allowed unless your life is in immediate danger. To put it simply no killing of any player can happen without dialog. You must have communicated with the person or persons before you kill them.*AMENDED* #Killing anyone without a roleplay cause. #Declaring a rebellion is not a cause to kill anyone, even cops. #Cops and civilians/rebels can only commence in a shootout if their life is in danger. #If you aren't part of the crime, and don't want to die, run away. You will not be considered RDM'd if you think it's a good idea to stand in a bank with armed robbers while a robbery is in progress. Get the hell out, or accept your death. #You may injury someone if they try to escape from you while you're robbing them. #Going out and hunting police is considered random deathmatching, do not shoot at police outside of role-play situations for example: -Protecting illegal contents within a vehicle -To protect yourself because you are a wanted criminal(this does not mean go and hang out near the police base this is considered baiting and will be punished). -To protect a gang/business associate. #To Clarify rule 6 since nobody seems to understand. You should only be shooting at police defensively. Offensively attacking the police prevents them from being able to play their role correctly. You should only shoot the police to escape not to sit in 1 place and camp it. These are all on a case by case basis, and admins will have the final say. Communication rules Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban. Based on the admins discretion. #Voice of global is to be used by admins only. #Excessive use of global will result in your removal. #Spamming any chat channel will result in a kick/ban. #Players must be in their respective channels on TS3. #Civilians can be an informant for police, but all information must be passed through in-game. Vehicles Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban. Based on the admins discretion. #Purposefully running people over. There are accidents, and then there is going out of your way to run someone over. #Purposefully throwing yourself in front of vehicles in order to die/get hurt. #Ramming into other vehicles in order to cause an explosion. (Including helicopters!) #Constantly trying to enter vehicles that do not belong to do in order to grief the vehicle owner, and not trying to RP. #Purchasing multiple vehicles for the purpose of doing any of the above. #You must drive on the left side of the road at all times, this includes parking on the LEFT side of the road. #Speed is 50 in town and 120 out of town. #If an emergency vehicle is approaching, you must pull over to the side of the road to allow it to pass, no questions asked. #Rebel vehicles may be blown up on site. If you don't want to be killed, don't troll around town in an ifrit. Air vehicles Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban. Based on the admins discretion. #Ramming helicopters mid-air. #Using other vehicles to blow up air vehicles that are on the ground. #C130 Cargo planes have the JATO ''(Jet-Assisted Take-Off)'' option if you buy a Jato System, USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. No comp will be given if a plane blows up! Cop/civ interaction #Civilians can be arrested/detained for looking in cops backpacks/vehicles. #Civilians can be arrested for following cops in game in order to give away their position. #Following and/or harassing cops for long periods of time is reasonable cause for the officer to jail you. #Actively blocking cops from doing their duties can lead to your arrest. #Shooting a civilian to stop them from being arrested because they are in your gang may result in your removal from the server. Exploits These are considered exploits, and you will not be kicked, but banned. This is your only warning. #Killing yourself to get out of a roleplay scenario. Getting out of being tazed, restrained, arrested, jail, etc. #Duping items and/or money. If someone sends you can unobtainable amount of money right at the start of the game, report to an admin IMMEDIATELY and transfer said money to an admin. Do this ASAP or an admin could ban you if they see that much on you without question. #Using clearly hacked items. If a hacker comes in and spawns unobtainable items, you could be banned for using said items. Report the items to the admins immediately and stay away from them. #Abusing bugs or game mechanics for gain. Category:Rules